


What You Want (I'll Take It)

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max doesn't know what they're doing, but she doesn't let that stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want (I'll Take It)

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write a _DA/O11_ crossover for Vic's birthday, with Incan matrimonial masks and Max perving on the image of Rusty feeling Alec up with that tattooed hand, but that idea continued to be a non-starter through several incarnations. You wouldn't think graphic porn would be the solution, and by you I mean me, but clearly, I was wrong about that. And that's the heatfic out of the way. Another fannish rite of passage down.
> 
> Beta by Eliza. Title primarily thanks to CSJH's Stephanie.

Max no longer thinks of Alec as an unsavory last resort, and in a way that makes it worse. She's always preferred strangers for her heat hookups, guys she has no intention of seeing again so things can't get all weird. That was the major problem with her relationship with Rafer; maybe he really liked her, but how could she tell? Maybe he'd just been hanging around in the hopes she'd change back into the sex fiend he first met.

Alec knows better, of course, he's been around her enough. That doesn't mean he might not use this as fodder in their ongoing verbal war. He wouldn't if he knew what a sore point it is, but even though they're friends now, she still feels like admitting that to him would be losing something, and she's losing enough, coming to him like this. Even though she's not really losing.

She's not making sense to herself, that's how much he messes her up.

"Come on," she grits, because he's insisting on taking the scenic route undressing her, and she's burning up.

She expects him to tease her about wanting it so bad, wanting _him_, but he just yanks her zipper down and gets his fingers on her clit, and _there_. She sucks in a breath, arches into the electric jolt of it, sees his eyes go dark below her. He uses his other hand to pull her pants and underwear down her hips, keeps stroking her, and his skin is so hot in comparison to the touch of air on her ass, between her legs.

"Lift up," he says, tugging her forward, and she doesn't have time to summon the focus to ask him what he's doing before he raises his head. His tongue glides over her alongside his thumb, then behind it. She slams her hands against the wall above his head, opens up so he can get deeper, get her wetter, though she knows she doesn't need it. She feels soaked and lit up, and he's so, so good at this, changing the pressure, finding all the spots that make her shake. They've barely started and he's got her there, and heat makes her more sensitive, but that doesn't mean she can't tell when a guy knows what he's doing.

She doesn't expect him to keep it up, not with the way she's reacting, not when she's so ready for him to get inside. He's apparently in no rush, though, just keeps fingering her and tonguing her, running his other hand up her body to tease at one nipple. She presses into that too, but some sense of self-protection or pride or something makes her say again, "Come on."

His eyes glitter up at her, wide-pupilled and hot under the obscene curl of his lashes, and she remembers the first time they did this, when she'd waited so long debating between him and the rest of TC's male X5 population that she'd been nearly mindless with need. She'd wanted to track down Rafer, except she hadn't seen him since before the siege started, and in the end she'd decided to risk Alec's mouth over how any other X5 would take her approach. Alec might call bragging rights, but he wasn't going to get the mistaken impression this was a relationship.

She'd tackled him as soon as he opened the door, and he let her carry them both to the ground, nostrils flaring as he caught the scent of her, sharp green eyes going wide and then narrow. He'd rolled her under, hand already at her waistband, opening up her jeans. He pulled them and her underwear down just far enough to lick the skin above her pubic hair, let her wiggle and squirm and rewarded each inch revealed with his clever, clever tongue. She swore at him until he twisted, let her claw his pants open, take his dick out and swallow it down like she owned it, owned him. Even in heat, she didn't like the taste, salty, too close to blood, but she liked the warmth of him, the heft and curve. He'd fit inside so nicely.

He'd gotten down to business then, gripped her hips and tilted her up and pressed his mouth to her in earnest, and she pulled back to keep from biting him as orgasm hit her like an electric shock. He didn't seem to mind, just kept licking for a minute, letting her shake until the strongest wave passed. Then he'd pulled out of her grip, twisted again, slid his fingers through his saliva and into her and teased her with his thumb until she came again. Only then had he found a condom somewhere--she brought a few with her, but they'd still been in her pocket when she left--and finally put his dick where she wanted it.

She thinks he plans to do the same thing again. At the time, she'd thought he was being as cautious as he could, waiting for her to push him away, maybe try to fight him, despite the flood of hormones driving her. Now she thinks maybe he just likes watching her lose control before he loses his, and that really makes her want to yank him up and ride him, squeeze around him until he's flushed and begging, bucking under her.

She tears her hands away from the wall, scrabbles at the hem of her shirt until she can yank it up over her head. Alec's still got one hand on her nipple, over the fabric of her bra, and she draws it up to her mouth, holding tight to his wrist as she sucks on his fingers. He sucks in a breath, then pants into her vagina and wow, that feels really fucking good. She has to close her eyes and moan, enjoying it for a second, before she reminds herself she's on a mission. She twists one arm behind her, still holding Alec's wrist with the other hand, and unhooks her bra. Then she arches her back--which pushes her into Alec's mouth, oh fuck--and reaches down until she can feel the button at Alec's waistband. She tugs at it, hard, feels it come away in her fingers and flicks it somewhere on the bed. Alec makes a noise, but he doesn't take his fingers away from teasing her to stop her, so she gets his zipper down and then arches farther. She lets him slip out of her mouth, and he immediately uses his free hand to pull her bra away from her breasts and get her untouched nipple good and wet. Between that and his mouth on her, she only manages to cup his dick through his boxers before she's coming. As if to make a point, he slurps her up all sloppy, uses both hands to pry her open and plunge his tongue inside, lets his saliva get all over the tops of her thighs, into her pubic hair, and she feels the wetness at a distance, all her muscles clenching and releasing, her mind going staticy like it's never going to stop.

It feels so good, she wouldn't mind.

Still distantly, she feels Alec wriggling under her. She doesn't want him going anywhere, so she presses her hand warningly against his crotch, clamps the other one down on his thigh. She feels him laugh breathlessly against her clit, _fuck_, and then he pulls back enough to speak, stroking her with his thumbs. "You're bent in half, Maxie. That's gonna hurt in a minute. Let me move, and I'll help you straighten out."

He is way too fucking coherent for how she feels and she's gonna move, all right. She takes a breath and focuses past what he's still doing to her, the way he's still stroking her, and she moves. Hand to waistband of underwear to yank it down, and she's careful about damaging nothing, but she's not playing now. She starts pushing back up, and it's not the way Alec's expecting her to go, but he's not fighting her, withdrawing hands to the more neutral territory of her hips and licking up to the skin of her belly as she shifts. She gets perpendicular and facing him again, and he smiles up at her from where he's sliding his tongue around her navel. She meets the smile, grips his hair and gives him an unsubtle tug upward as she sinks down. His hands tighten on her hips, but he doesn't stop her from shifting backward, and she bends to his mouth just as her inner thigh brushes his hard dick, standing up out of his boxers.

"Fuck, Maxie," he says at that, gasping into her mouth, and she just keeps smiling, lowering one hand to stroke him, get him lined up with her.

"Condom in my right pocket," she says, and he slides one hand inward from her hip to tease her again, the way she's stroking the head of his dick. With the other, he dips into the right pocket of the pants that are still half-on, dislodging them further, clearing them out of the way for what they're doing. He pulls out a condom, lifts it toward his mouth as though to tear it open, and she reaches out to stop him, taking it and tearing it efficiently, then returning to the tease, rolling it down his length and squeezing. He's zeroing in on her clit again, both hands tracing patterns over her thighs, pubes, drifting back to brush her ass. So once she's got the condom placed, she just follows it, sinking down onto him.

"Fuck," he says again, more heartfelt, and she grins, straightens up and then shimmies down, squeezing inside. He clenches his fingers on her skin, slides his hands toward her hips as though he thinks he can set the pace. She grips his wrists, holds tight enough to bruise as she makes him take her direction, raising up and sinking down. Her thighs are going to kill her when all is said and done, but it's worth it for the way Alec flushes such a pretty red, lashes fluttering as he groans and flexes beneath her, into her. She uses her hold on his wrists to press his hands to the pillow on either side of his head, leaning down so her hair curtains his face. She likes the idea of surrounding him as much as possible.

"Such a good boy," she murmurs when he doesn't fight her, and his eyes flash open, so hot and wide and bright. She can't look away from him, naked and deadly, and then he grins, flash of teeth that's almost blinding this close.

"Good at this," he gasps, and arches. She rides the motion, close again, but that grin tipped his hand and she's on a mission now. She shifts, clenches her pelvic muscles, grins herself when Alec groans again. She sets an irregular rhythm for just a few breaths before he shudders beneath her and hisses, "Max."

"You want something, Alec?" she asks, and she sounds breathless, but more composed than he does. He just pants her name again and curls toward her. She's reminded he didn't say anything last time they did this, not that she heard, never a breath of rumor. Maybe he's waiting to use it as blackmail. Maybe he only looks like he's trying to kiss her right now. Maybe he'd be with Asha if not for the siege, and maybe she'd be with Rafer, wishing it was Logan, but he's not, she's not, and so she meets his mouth, squeezes and releases around him until he's shaking under her, breathing her name into her mouth.

She releases his hands as soon as she feels him relax under her, but stays crouched over him, lifting her hips just enough to let him slip out of her. He blinks up at her, getting his breathing under control, and heat is pushing her to start winding him up again, but she makes herself hold still, meeting his gaze. When he reaches up, she lets him pull her closer, lets him kiss her without making it hungry or combative. She's restless in ways that have nothing to do with heat, but she's come to him, come to him _again_, so she needs to work this out.

Alec pulls back far enough to look at her with a furrowed brow. "Either you're thinking too much, or that was the shortest heat I've ever heard of."

His voice is huskier than normal, and the sound of it pretty much derails any thought but making him moan. His face smooths out, and he smiles like he can read her mind now. He slides his hand down her side, and she prepares to let him get the condom off before working him over again, but apparently he's got a manual fixation today. He's back to rubbing her where it counts. She gives up on figuring anything out for the moment, shifts her legs so he can put a little more pressure where she wants it, but figures it's worth proving a point by sliding the condom off him, tying it off and setting it out of the way. He laughs at that, breathless and a little pained when she returns her finger to his soft dick, running the tip down a vein. He doesn't try to stop her, though, doesn't do anything now but follow her lead. Point proven, maybe.

And maybe not, but she thinks she's just shown herself this is not the time to worry about it. Later, after the heat's past, she can poke at this whole situation from all sides. Later, after Alec hasn't talked again, hasn't bragged again, hasn't vindicated her paranoia. After he's validated her trust, and she doesn't know if she'll ever know how that works, all the ways he makes her feel. All the ways he makes her want, and wonder if maybe she can have.

"Max," he breathes, and she reminds herself she's not thinking about it, not beyond what she can take from him now.

She's not going to worry about what he gives.


End file.
